Oh Boy
by noodlum
Summary: Working on this... Rewrite of "You Sure?". Flack and Angell deal with some of life's changes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OK, I'm only doing this once for this story. Anything you recognise belongs to CBS. The Davis mentioned below is Stanton Gerard's replacement (I made him up).

a/n: This is the rewrite of You Sure? Didn't like how it was going so I scrapped it. This has the same theme but will be different. I think I'm focusing more on the writing now, so it should hopefully read better.

Jess felt a pang of worry as she stared at herself in her bedroom mirror. The inevitable had happened; she was starting to show. Tossing the fitted sweater on to her unmade bed, she reached for the green jacket hanging in her wardrobe. As she pulled it on, she couldn't stop the sigh of relief escaping her. Her slightly increased size was much less noticeable in the thick, loose material.

"I'm gonna tell him today," she promised herself for what felt like the umpteenth time.

Jess didn't fully understand why it was so hard for her to tell him. She and Don got along really well, she could trust him with anything, but why not this? She supposed it was partly because everything was just so simple between them. Romantic, passionate but still simple. Even their first kiss. It was sudden and fantastic but they simply parted afterwards, with nothing to say except "Thanks". Yet, it was that simple kiss which led to one thing, which led to another, which in turn led to her current situation.

Jess was yanked back to her senses by her phone ringing. She picked it up off her bedside table. Don Flack flashed across the screen. She smiled slightly before answering:

"Hi Don"

"Hey Babe, how ya feeling?"

Jess frowned. "Fine, why?"

"What? Hang on a second."

Angell heard the noticeable reduction in noise as Flack moved from one room to another.

"Sorry 'bout that. Davis said you requested the morning off, that you were sick. You fakin' or something?"

"Oh, no I was sick, but I'm fine now, really."

"Oh OK. You need me to cover for you 'till later? He was asking if I had heard from you."

"I thought I wasn't due in until 1:30..." she trailed off, glancing at her watch. Last time she checked it read 12:45, the hands hadn't moved. "Shit," she muttered, hurrying to the kitchen clock. It was almost 2PM.

"Jess?"

"Stupid, crappy watch stopped," she grumbled, pulling her shoes on with her free hand.

Don couldn't help smiling, she got frustrated so easily. "Alright, well if anyone asks I'll put in a good word.

"Thanks Don, I'll see you at the Precinct."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is a filler chapter, it's not great, bear with me.

* * *

Flack stretched back in his chair, cracking the fingers of his left hand. The pile of case reports in front of him didn't appear to be getting any smaller. He let out a sigh and tossed his pen on to his desk. Paper work was boring without Jess there to laugh at his untidy scrawl, or to grab him a cup of coffee when he began to nod off. Especially when they would get enough privacy for her to trail her fingers across his tired shoulders, or along his leg...

"Flack!"

"Huh? Yes Captain?"

"Daydreaming?"

"No Sir, just giving my hand a break."

"And your ears too, apparently."

Flack frowned. "I must be going deaf, old age."

"Flack, I'm kidding. Anyway, to the point, have you any idea where Angell is? Her shift started an hour ago."

Don bit his lip. "Yeah, I just phoned her for information on an old case. That cold really took it out of her; she said she only woke up a half hour ago."

Davis cocked and eyebrow. "She told me it was a stomach bug she has."

Flack pulled a face. "Right, yeah..."

He was saved by a familiar voice. "I'm sorry I'm late Captain. My stupid watch stopped and Midtown traffic is a killer at the minute," Jess said in one breath.

Davis shot Flack a look before turning to Jess. "All right Angell. I presume you're better now?"

Jess nodded. "Yes Sir. I got over it pretty quick."

"OK, well I've got nothing new for either of you at the moment. Back to good old paperwork," Davis called, as he walked back towards his office.

"You saved my ass there," Flack said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, as you were badly trying to save mine," Jess grinned.

"Hey in fairness I didn't even know what was wrong with you."

Jess shrugged. "It was just a stomach bug or something. But I'm fine now," she replied innocently.

Flack watched her for a moment. "You sure?"

Jess opened her mouth to respond when Davis appeared out of his office again.

"It seems I spoke too soon. Flack we got a DB in Central Park, I want you to head out. Angell, Mac called about a lead on the Gibson case, he needs you over at the lab now."

Jess slid off Flack's desk. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

Flack shoved his remaining case files into a drawer. "Only if I ever manage to get these finished," he muttered grumpily.

Jess smiled and squeezed his hand conspicuously before setting off towards the lab. Flack couldn't help smiling as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and headed in the opposite direction to get to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**: Again, a filler chapter, rather poor. Stuff happens soon I promise!

Thanks as always to Justicerocks for insight and wisdom!

* * *

Flack parked as close as he could to the scene of the crime. He sighed before stepping out into the cascading rain. He shivered as the droplets crawled down his back. He could see two young officers, not a hundred metres away, stretching crime-scene tap between a tree and a lamp post.

Flack made his way forward over the waterlogged grass. His feet slipped and squelched into the thick mud. He was relieved to find several more officers putting up a large tarpaulin on four poles.

"Good work men, this'll save most of the evidence for our scientists," Flack called out.

"Detective, Mr. Johnson here called it in," said a soft-spoken police-man to Flack.

Don pulled out his notebook and pen as he dragged Mr. Johnson to the side. First impressions didn't offer much; he was wearing a raincoat, sneakers and sweatpants. He was in decent shape, with nothing prominent about his face, except perhaps the miniature goatee on his chin.

"So Mr. Johnson, you got a first name?" Flack asked, scribbling quickly.

"Yeah, it's Rick."

"Address and phone number."

"What for?" Rick asked.

"So we can send you a complimentary food hamper," Flack answered sarcastically.

"Really?"

Flack paused and looked up. He sighed. "In case we need to contact you, this is a homicide investigation."

"It is?"

"Yes Mr. Johnson, there's a knife sticking out from her back, I don't think she did that herself."

"Oh, right, yeah. OK, but am I a suspect?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Can I have your address please?"

Rick nodded. "Sure, its 12B, Western Heights Plaza, 5th and Broadway, New York City."

"And phone number?"

"212-555-3798"

"OK, what were you doing when you spotted the body? It's quite far in from the pathway."

"I prefer the soft grass; it's easier on the knees."

"When doing what?" Flack prompted.

"Jogging with my dog," Rick said fondly.

Flack looked around, frowning. "What dog?"

"He's over there," Rick turned, gesturing to a nearby tree. "What? He's gone!"

Flack pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Johnson, if this is some sort of distraction or diversion, it's not going to work."

"No, no, no," Rick said frantically. "I don't know where he could have gone. Scruffie!" he yelled.

"Sir I can't let you go until I have interviewed you fully."

"Well what about my dog?" he asked, anxiously.

Flack sighed. "What does he look like?"

"He's a Jack Russell, brown and white."

Flack turned back to the scene. "Mc Conaughy!"

A dark haired man stepped towards Flack. "Yes Detective?"

"I need you to go looking for a brown and white Jack Russell, he belongs to Mr. Johnson here," Flack said dryly.

"Be careful! He doesn't adapt well to strangers," Rick said.

Mc Conaughy gave Flack a look. "No problem Sir, I just love animals."

"Mr. Johnson, I can assure you we will do our best to find your dog," Flack said, struggling to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "Now, I really need to get your statement."

Flack glanced at his watch. He had called Mac on the way to the scene but there was still no sign of any CSIs. He pulled out his phone, ready to call again when he spotted Stella and Hawkes pushing their way through the small crowd of onlookers.

"Sorry we're late Flack, traffic," Stella said simply.

"Tell me about it," Flack muttered. "Well our vic is Jane Doe for now. Mr. Johnson here called it in. He says he knows nothing, just spotted the body when he was out jogging."

Hawkes stood up from the body. "Jogging in the driving rain?"

Flack shrugged. "Apparently it calms him."

Stella held up the woman's purse. "No cell phone or wallet. Look like a robbery to you Hawkes?"

Hawkes put down his camera and checked her pockets. "We got $50 and an ID card in her back pocket. Her name's Sienna Mills, 23 years old."

Flack jotted down the new information. Hawkes and Stella rolled the body on its side. Underneath they found a bloody mess.

Stella stared at the injuries for a moment. "What could have done this?"

Hawkes examined the deep abrasions closely. "It looks like lots of tiny pellet holes." He moved his finger in a circular motion. "Look at the pattern; it's like this came from a shotgun."

"But a shotgun round would have gone straight through her," Stella said, pointing to her back.

"Not if it misfired," Hawkes said slowly as he pulled his tweezers out of one of the holes. "There's nothing in here."

"What if he removed the pellets? Look how jagged each of the holes are. He could have used the knife."

"Well whatever he did, he was clearly a sick son of a bitch," Hawkes replied. "I think Sid will be able to tell us more. Flack, did you call the coroners office to come for the body?"

Flack had moved to the other side of Hawkes to get a proper look at the vic's face.

"Flack?" Hawkes repeated.

Stella nudged him on the arm.

"Huh, yeah, they're on their way," He answered without looking up.

"Do you know her Don?" Stella asked gently.

Flack stood back. "No, no, she just looks like someone."

Hawkes squinted at her face. "She looks a lot like Detective Angell."

Flack cleared his throat. "Right, well I'm going to see if Sienna Mills has any family."

"OK, let us know what you find," Stella said, giving him a look.

Flack nodded awkwardly and ducked out under the crime scene tape.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, finally getting back to this story. I've been wanting to write, but motivation is scarce. I'll try to be good at uploading, depending on feedback. No point writing if no one wants to read... Don't like Chapter 2 or 3 of this at all, but I can't really change it, so we'll move onwards and hopefully upwards. Flack's scene with Mac in the finale was a boost of motivation for me. Allows us to look back at his relationship with Jess in a different way. Anyway, this story obviously is pretending Pay Up never happened. Hope people are still interested in this pairing!

* * *

Flack groaned slightly as he sank into his chair. Tired was not the word. His unfinished paperwork was winking at him from the desk. He would give anything just to go home and sleep, preferably with Jess at his side. One more hour and he'd be able to leave; _one hour_, he told himself as he pulled a file towards him.

…

Jess stared at the monster in front of her, disgusted. Mac was snarling out the offences they were charging him with, menace dripping from every word. Jess usually held a special place of contempt in her heart for serial rapists, but the one in front of her had really brought things to a new level. Six teenage girls raped and murdered in just three days was enough to make anyone sick. She massaged her forehead as the man was lead out in cuffs by a uniform. Mac shook his head slowly, unsure of what to say. There was always a moment of silence after a case was solved. Justice was done, but the victim was still dead. Mac spoke first.

"How long have you been on?"

"Do I look that tired?" Jess smiled. "Only about 10 hours."

Mac gathered up his files. "You should go home, and try to drag Flack out of here too. I'm pretty sure he's been on over 20 hours."

"I'll see if I can seduce him," she grinned. The innuendo went straight over Mac's head. He stood to leave, turning to her.

"You did well today Angell, it's nice to take down a suspect without gunfire."

Jess shrugged slightly. "It's just instinct sometimes." She too stood. "Good night Mac."

…

The precinct was almost empty when Jess walked in. Don was sitting glassy eyed over his paperwork, a pen sitting loosely in his hand. She sat next to him and placed her hands on his.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself," She said, looking him dead in the eye, her expression grave. "You'll get wrinkles."

Don pulled back, laughing. He shook his head with a smile. "I'm leaving now. You'll come with me, won't you?"

Jess nodded .

Don began pushing files into a drawer. "You cheer me up like no one else, y'know that?" His smile faltered slightly. "Our vic today, she, uh, looked a lot like you."

Jess sat back, unsure what to say. Flack broke her gaze, looking down at his desk. "I can't imagine losing you." He was fidgeting with a piece of paper. "I can't imagine not having you here." He looked up at his girlfriend, whose face held conflicting emotions. Don began backtracking.

"I don't mean... I'm not..."

"Don," Jess said quietly, silencing him. She had to tell him, she had to. Now. Tell Him. Her eyes closed and she took a breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Flack stared at her blankly. She was looking at her knees, afraid of the reaction she would get. Flack was still struggling to form words. He stood up slowly. The pang of fear Jess felt subsided when he held his hand out to her.

"We should go home."

* * *

It's short, I know. I'm considering getting a Beta reader. If anyone's interested send me a message.


	5. Chapter 5

This has been sitting half written on my computer for months. It took me so, so long to finish. I don't know if I'm happy with it, but I'm glad to finally have it written.

There are probably very few, if any, people reading this; even so I'll keep it alive. It's exam time which means I really shouldn't be writing, so naturally I'll really want to. There'll be another chapter up before Christmas anyway!

* * *

The bullpen had quietened down significantly, leaving just two uniforms dealing with civilians at the other side of the room. Jess looked up at Flack's outstretched hand. Holding hands wasn't really something they did, not in public anyway. Supposing their relationship would no longer be secret, she took it and stood.

They walked in silence into the hallway, their hands loosely clasped. Don's mind was quite blank; all he could think about was sleeping. Or having a thick, ice-cold pint of Guinness. Or both, one after the other. He was much too tired to process what was going on. Jess, on the other hand, was trying to make sense of a jumble of thoughts, all of which were interrupted by a figure coming towards them. She inadvertently dropped Don's hand, pulling him out of his own thoughts. The figure came closer.

"Angell, I was hoping I'd run into you, Davis said you were heading home."

"Um yeah, I was just leaving."

The young detective in front of them flashed a smile. "Any chance I could catch a ride with you? It's just my car's in the shop and I need to get to a crime scene. Davis said it's only two blocks from your place."

Flack looked annoyed. "You could take a cab."

Jess shot him a look. "It's no problem Deluca, I'll drop you off."

…

As they reached the car park Jess turned to Flack. "I'll bring over that… report… in about an hour?"

He nodded, opening his car door. "See you then Jess," he said wearily.

Deluca looked surprised. "Didn't realise anyone called you by your first name."

Jess started the car, ignoring his comment. "So what's happening at your crime scene?"

…

Over forty minutes later Jess made it home. She dropped her bag inside the door and sank into the couch. As if being stuck in traffic wasn't bad enough, Deluca had flirted with her the whole way. She had felt the journey to be tedious, awkward even; however Deluca seemed to be in his element.

"_This was nice, you're really easy to talk to," he said, as Jess pulled into the curb._

Probably because I wasn't listening_, Jess thought to herself, raising an eyebrow at the brown eyed detective beside her._

"_I was thinking we could go get dinner sometime, get to know each other better."_

_She held back a grimace. "Deluca…"_

"_It's Adrian," he said, placing a hand on her arm._

"_Adrian, I'm really not in a position to see anyone."_

_Deluca pulled back, surprised. "What do you mean?"_

"_I'm going through some personal stuff," Jess said, diverting her gaze to the dashboard._

"_Personal stuff that prevents you from going on a few dates?" Deluca asked, perplexed._

"_Most definitely," she replied, only slightly apologetic. "You should probably get to your crime scene."_

_Deluca got out of the car looking rather put out. "Thanks for the ride," he grumbled before slamming the door._

Jess shook herself out of the memory before heading into her bedroom to change and gather some things. While Don had the following day off, she unfortunately had to work. "Can't get wasted," she muttered to herself, then snorted, realising she couldn't drink anyway, not for another six months.

…

After what seemed like several hours, Don was leaving down his beer and hoisting himself up off the couch to answer Jess' knock at the door.

Jess smiled softly at his appearance; he seemed almost childlike with tired eyes and tousled hair. She wasn't used to seeing him in sweat pants, his usual attire being jeans on a day off.

"I brought stuff for breakfast," she said, holding up a bag of groceries. Nerves crept back into her stomach as Don smiled silently, stepping back to let her in. She wasn't sure what to say, or what to do for that matter. She realised that Don had yet to offer any real reaction to her revelation; it was beginning to worry her.

"Really in the mood for pancakes tomorrow; that ok?" she asked brightly.

"Yeah, yeah of course," he replied, heading into the kitchen. "What time are you in at?"

"Not until eleven; provided all the nuts in this city lay off murdering each other."

Don smiled in response.

Deciding to keep things upbeat, she turned to idle chit-chat. "Did I mention that Mrs Gatsby is moving? Says she's bored of New York; wants to 'finish her life in style' down in Florida," she said, feigning amusement.

"That does sound like her," he answered, half-heartedly.

Jess remained silent, her forced cheeriness fading. She fought against the thought of him leaving her, but the frightening idea of parenting alone was rearing its head.

Don, noticing her silence, looked up. He could see disappointment forming behind her cracked façade. He stopped unpacking the groceries as he realised what she was thinking. She had misinterpreted his zombie-like state as dismissive coldness. She had begun to turn away when he stepped out from behind the island and pulled her towards him.

Feeling his strong arms enclosing her, Jess fought hard against a sob of relief forming in her throat.

"I'm sorry, I'm being so dry" he said into her hair. "I am just so tired."

Jess half laughed and half sobbed in response. "I know, I know, I'm being stupid. You're sleep deprived and I just sprang this on you and then I got scared and I really, really don't want to do this without you," she rambled.

Don hushed her before directing her towards the bedroom. "My brain doesn't work when I'm this tired, we can talk properly in the morning. You know I'm not gonna leave you." He paused. "I mean it's not like I could. I'm scared shitless of your family, I'd rather not be pummelled and knee-capped."

Jess laughed into his shoulder before pulling a face. "God, I really don't want to tell them."

Don held up a hand. "Nope, we'll think about it tomorrow. For now, just forget about the fact that they'll probably murder me."

"Ughhh," Jess groaned before heading into the bathroom.

"You know they'll get away with it too," Don called after her.

* * *

I'd really appreciate a review, even if it's telling me to stop writing :P I just like to know if people are still reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Don stood for a moment watching Jess at the sink before he joined her to brush his teeth. He slid past her and stood to her right, grabbing his toothbrush. He never really understood why they always stood like that: him on the right brushing with his left hand; her on the left brushing with her right. It was backwards, sometimes ending in near catastrophe as he elbowed her in the face. But it was how they did it; the occasional brushing of hands and nudging of arms was worth the threat of a black eye. It was their way.

They always seemed to deal with things in their own way, rarely letting quarrels or drama of typical relationships come between them. As Don watched Jess rinse off her brush, he was sure they would deal with this in their own way too. He wouldn't run away, but neither would he ask her to marry him. It wasn't right, it wasn't what she would want.

He followed her into his bedroom, mindlessly pulling his t-shirt off and throwing it into the laundry basket. It had been over three weeks since they had spent a night together, owing to their work schedules. He climbed blindly into bed and turned to where Jess would be joining him. After quickly changing into an old _Scooby Doo_ t-shirt that Don loved, she slid in beside him. He wrapped an arm round her and took in the scent of her shampoo. As he settled to rest his hand grazed over her abdomen.

Jess could feel Don tense as his hand slid over her stomach. She knew he wasn't expecting a bump to be there. It was small but distinct against her usual shape. She closed her eyes and prayed he would relax, but to no avail.

"Jess, how long have you known?" Don mumbled from behind her ear. She hesitated a moment.

"Around four weeks."

Don pulled himself up, leaning on his elbow.

"Four? How far... I mean, when... When did this actually happen?" He asked, his voice taking a strange tone. Jess sighed, then slid out of bed and moved toward her handbag, pulling something out of it. She sat on top of the covers and handed Don a small picture.

"This is from a week ago," she said, not quite meeting his eye.

Flack stared at the sonogram, the being in the middle clearly visible. He sat silently before reading slowly: "September 18th 2009, 11:46; Angell, Jessica; 11 weeks."


	7. Chapter 7

Long, slow process...

* * *

Flack rubbed at his jaw tiredly, still looking at the picture in front of him.

"You've known for four weeks. A month."

Jess wasn't entirely sure if it was a statement or a question. She hesitated, then spoke.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I... I was scared. I'm still scared. I was almost two months gone before I even realised I'd missed something," She let out a small laugh. "What kind of woman takes eight weeks to even notice she's pregnant? I could have been drinking or smoking or, or God knows what else."

"So even though you didn't know, you haven't had a drink since before I knocked you up?" Don asked, smiling slightly.

"I only really had one opportunity, what with work and everything. That night I went out for a drink with Anna, I just didn't feel like having anything. Lucky, I guess."

Don pulled Jess towards him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I think that means you've got good instincts or subconscious or whatever you call it. You were being a mother before you even knew you had to be."

Jess gently shoved him. "Stop sweet-talking me like one of your bimbos"

"Na, when I'm sleezing with my bimbos I don't usually lead with a line about motherhood. They get too clingy when I do that."

Jess half snorted into his shoulder. Don watched her for a moment, then looked down at the sonogram again and sighed. "I wish you told me sooner, Jess. I would'a had more time to process this. I would'a been at the doctor's appointment. I would'a... I dunno, I would'a been there for you when you found out. I mean, you know how I feel about parents sticking around for their kids."

Jess met Don's eye, feeling guilty. "Don, I'm sorry. I didn't even... God, I didn't even think of that."

"Look, let's not get into a big discussion on it. My mother walked out on me, your mother's dead. We haven't exactly got much maternal inspiration to work with," He replied resentfully.

Jess pulled back, looking hurt. "What, are you saying I won't know how to do this because my mom died when I was a kid?"

Flack blinked in response, shame creeping up on him. "I didn't mean that, at all. I'm sorry, that came out totally wrong."

"I may not be a girly-girl that played _Mommies and Daddies_ with dolls as a kid; but Jesus, I'm gonna do everything for this child. I know I can be maternal, even if you don't see it," Jess snapped, rubbing tears of frustration from her eyes.

Flack faced her directly, shaking his head agitatedly. "Christ, I just said five seconds ago that you're already being a good parent." He paused, forcing the irritation from his voice. "Jess, I wouldn't pick any other woman on the planet to be the mother of my child. You think I didn't notice you being more healthy this past month? Nap breaks instead of coffee runs; fruit instead of bagels; popping vitamins at lunch."

Jess wiped her eyes again. "You noticed that?"

"Yeah, I mean it was mostly because you weren't getting me coffee or bagels anymore," he replied, smiling. "I figured it was just some health boost fad you had taken to though, hoped it would wear off. Now I find out I have to get my own snacks for the next six months- ," Flack stopped for a moment, running a hand through his hair. "In six months we'll have a baby."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Yes Don, pregnancy does usually result in a child. Surely you gathered that."

"This is scary, Jess," Flack admitted.

Jess leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. "Let's go to sleep. You look like shit."

Don laughed, shaking his head. "Our kid is gonna be such a wise ass," he said, sliding under the covers.

Jess slid down beside him, curling into his chest. "And sarcastic," she mumbled.

"And incredibly good looking if he takes after me."

"Or she."

"Or she," Don agreed quietly, his breathing evening out into sleep.


End file.
